the little wolf
by firebreathingfray
Summary: what if adelina was offered a second chance at life with out a cost all that she needs is a test from the gods and she will b alive with the love of her life and her sister once more


**this story will be different povs . and involve most of the young elites characters . please review for next chapter I'm aware I'm not a great writer but I try so sit backand enjoy**

adelinas pov.

the stars have been my home for years now. I watch them live magiano still rides to me most nights. never moving on . the small part of me that's still screams for death and distruction love that he hasn't . but now as time goes on I find I wish he would be happy again . as for violetta shes made a nice lie for herself shes now 17 and Raffaele has taken amazing care of her . I do not regret my choice to save her in the least. she has made a amazing life for her self I only wish I was there with her . soon the sun will set and my love will see me once more . as I wait the sky dims to a purple hue . but then a flash of light .

I have a vauge idea of where I am but why would I be back the deal was made long ago the last was here . the first to speak to me is the goddess of death herself .I hold my stance as she speaks .

 _adeilna you have been with us a long while would you like to leave_. my mouth drys as I freeze I know the only way to leave and I will not risk violetta . as I speak I cant believe the words are my own , goddess I will not risk my loved ones to return thank you for the offer but I decline . silence for a moment then the goddess of love speaks to me next

 _my darling adelina what if we told you it was in exchange for someone you have never met we will take them instead of any of your family ._

the thoughts going threw my head tell me I'm a dam fool but I speak freely , I will not risk any life over mine I did that to many times before and I lost my first love because of it . no one is loosing someone they love because of me again .and then I hear something I never thought I would.

 _adeilena u have passed the test . you have changed your ways we will grant you a gift . after this night you will be back in the mortal world . this gift is not givin lightly betray us . go back to your old ways an we will call you back and the stars will no longer shelter you. do you understand._

threw the tears stinging my eyes and my throat burning I manage a nod . with a flash of white hot light that burns my very skin everything goes dark.

when my eyes open I see stars but they are different . they are above me not around me , I can feel the chrisp grass beneath my body . it takes me a moment to realize I'm back . as I look around I speak a prayer to the gods for placing where I need to be. I turn north to where magiano always appears astride a horse to see me nd wait . a good hour goes by before I hear hooves running my way and he sees me before I him . and before I know it hes off his mount an I'm in his arms . I cant hold back I begin to cry . s he holds me closer I begin to understand . as we separate I ask him what he did .

magianos pov

shes back goddess shes back . she ask what I did but I cant speak my silent prayers to the gods answered .I open my mouth and begin to explain . that all I did was ask for a chance to have the love of my life back and by some chance it was answered . there it is that smile so rare so amazing . I lean in and our lips crash , the kiss starts sweet simple and soon turns to need . like we are trying to make up for the years apart . as we separate the first word she speaks is violetta . I chuckle t my self and swing onto the horse and pull her up behind me as we start to violetta all I can think is thank the gods

adelinas pov  
god i missed this i never knew i could miss somthing this much . the horse clops on with out a care , magaino is gentle with the creature. and my mind goes back to my staillion i escaped on years ago and wonder what became of him .  
The silence between us is still but comtrable . he said we are about a days ride from violettas and we should stop to rest . i tend to the pibald mare while magaino starts pitching a tent , as weboth go about our task i can hear him humming. i have neer seen him this happy in a long very long time . once im done tending t the horse i go over to the tent and go inside , im not even all the way in when i feel firm hands grab my waist , he plants soft kissis down my neck and i lean into him , he stops soon to soon and i lay my head in his lap . for a good while we just lay here in silence him stroking my hair like he really cant beleive im back


End file.
